This invention relates generally to luggage, and more particularly to a attache case housing a laptop computer.
A number of inventors have developed briefcases or the like specially adapted to contain a small personal computer such as a notebook or laptop computer. In some designs, the computer is more or less permanently installed in the briefcase, while in others it may be removable. In either case, a special recess or location for the computer may be provided in the bottom half of the briefcase. Quite often, a briefcase is designed to receive a particular type or size of computer; this approach does not provide the user with much flexibility, should he decide to upgrade or replace his computer.
With such cases, to my knowledge, the computer is invariably placed in the bottom half of the briefcase. The upper half is reserved for papers and so on, and may have pockets and/or dividers for this purpose. In the past, the smallest personal computers were sufficiently large and heavy to practically require placement in the bottom half of the briefcase. I have found, however, that it is now possible to design a case which will receive a small computer such as a laptop in the upper half of the case, and that the case can remain stable when the lid is raised, provided that the lid is prevented from opening past vertical.
In this invention, place the computer on top of a fairly rigid partition which is hinged within the case in such a way that when parallel to the inside of the top of the case, the partition leaves sufficient height (at least and inch) for the computer. Optionally,a mouse may also be contained in the same space. Rather than providing a customized recess for a particular computer, I provide a set of adhesive-backed hook and loop ("Velcro") type fastener strips which the user of the case can apply to the top of the partition and bottom of the computer in desired corresponding locations. This provides desirable flexibility, allowing for alteration if the computer is exchanged for another. It also allows one to remove the computer from the briefcase when the case is not needed.
Another advantage of the invention is that it better conceals the computer, at least to the ordinary onlooker, who would expect a computer, if any, to be in the bottom portion of the case.
Finally, a further advantage is that the user has better access to his papers, when the partition is raised, since they may be placed in the bottom half, which is normally closer to him, and therefore more accessible.